


Five times Logan was called mom

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: 5+1 Things, REALLY CRAPPY WRIGHTING, lilo and stitch voice over reference, logan is a mom, male being called mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: And the one time he embraced it.•It's really just that.





	Five times Logan was called mom

5 + 1

1

The first time Logan was called mom. Couldn't technically count as actually being on purpose. Or even directed at him. It all started with a simple argument between Roman and Virgil in Thomas's living room. Which then turned to references. 

“What did I say about touching me?” Virgil practically yelled.

“I'm not touching you!” Roman kept a calm tone as he held his finger next the the anxious traits face.

“I see your finger right there!” This caused Logan to look up from his book.

“Not touching”

“MOM CAN I KILL HIM?” Before Patton had a chance to answer as the ‘parental figure’, Logan simply shook his head.

“I am not your mother but, no, we do not need any casualties right now.”

•

2

Next was in the mindscapes kitchen. With Patton asking everyone what they wanted for supper. 

“I don't know dad… Can't we just make macaroni or something?” Vigil was in no mood for a social situation, even as small as dinner.

“That's not very healthy, what does your mom say?” Patton answered like a stereotypical dad would, earning a groan from the others in the room. That's when Roman remembered Logan's response to Virgil and his argument.

“Logan, mom, can we have macaroni?”

“I don't have anything against it, but why are you calling me mother?” 

•

3

The third time was a bit more abrupt. Apparently all the sides, excluding Logan, had been referring to him as mom behind his back. Until it was natural for them to say. Then it started happening near him.

“MOOOOOOOOOOM!!! If Thomas follows THIS schedule he’ll have no time for dream chasing!” Romans theatrical speech mixed in with a childish whine ashe spoke.

“Hate to agree with Prince Drama… But it's a bit tight, mom.” 

“Sorry Teach, your outnumbered by the kids.” Patton agreeing along with the others was enough to make him agree to change around some things in the scheduling. But not before commenting on the odd name. 

“I'm still not a parent to any of you. Much less a mother”

•

4

Four was while in an argument with Roman. 

“Thomas can't book a spontaneous flight to Britain.” Logan tried his best to reason with the fanciful side. 

“But all his friends are there! ALL OF THEM, well Joan and Talyn aren't, and neither is Valerie, and… well but… ALL OF THEM THOUGH!!!” 

That's when Patton stepped in. 

“Listen to your mom, kiddo. As much as I want to see some of our friends, we promised we'd record that Sanders Sides video.”

“Thank you for agreeing Morality, but I'm still not Princeys Mother.”

•

5

The fifth time was when Patton was trying to get Virgil on a sleep schedule. 

“I don't need to go to sleep at 9:00! Weren't you the one that said Thomas can stay up till 5:00‽” Of course Logan just happened to be in the room along side them. 

“Look kiddo, that's in the past. You need sleep in the present.”

“NO I DONT! YOURE NOT MY REAL MOM!” Logan was actually relieved that another side was being called mo- 

“Logan's your mom though. What do you think.” He had thought too soon. “I am NOT his mother! buthecanstayupuntillten”

•

+1

They were in Thomas's living room once more when there was yet another argument between Roman and Virgil.

“Your dark clothes just repel people from you.” It was about why Virgil was antisocial at first.

“Well at least my clothes are less horrid than THAT!” A quick gesture towards Romans outfit.

A high pitched gasp made everyone stare at Princey. “HOW DARE YOU?! I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT THIS WAS MADE ONE OF A KIND DESIGNER BY FAIRY GODMOTHER!”

“What? Gonna go cry to your mommy, brave prince?” At this point Logan was done. He saw an opportunity to end it and went for it.

“No need, I am right here. And I say both of you need to calm down before you get out of hand.”

…

……

………… 

“YOU ADMITTED YOU’RE THE MOM!!!!!! Finally!”

•

Bonus (endcard?)

Patton: Sooooooo... Logan.

Logan: Yes Morality?

P: If you're the mom…

L: …

P: …and I'm the dad…

L: Where are you going with this?

P: I think it's a-PARENT that the others are out kids!

L: What have I done?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really fun to wright. Thanks for reading it <3
> 
> I started this during a wrighters block and it REALLY shows. But whatever. It was fun, and needed to happen at some point.


End file.
